What Went Wrong
by Dark-Fire27
Summary: In the Temple of Lightning, what happens if Emil's portal was too powerful that it consumed him too? And how will he fare with being in a world he is not aware of, which runs a turn-based and level system? FlonnexEmil later on...
1. The Other World, Separated

AN: For the record here, I own absolutely nothing by Namco Bandai games, NIS America, Nippon Ichi, and any other companies I haven't mentioned. That means I do not own any characters mentioned within the story, the plots, and what the characters say except for my own. Aside from that, enjoy my first actual crossover fan fiction…

_**What Went Wrong?**_

**A Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World and Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days fan fiction.**

Chapter 1: The Other Dimension

"Wait a minute… that smell… Decus is here?" The young, blond haired swordsman spoke, covering his nose because the overwhelming stench of what was thought to be cologne came to his senses. He wasn't the only one who covered his nose, a brown haired young lady, a blue-haired duke and former convict, and a black haired kunoichi and summoner were covering their noses as well. They pressed forwards, lightning striking the land around them, even though they were inside a temple, and saw a man with an iron maiden, trying to press on through the temple, but a female researcher was blocking the way.

Decus, the man who the blond named Emil had mentioned moments before, was trying to get past in search of something that was really important to Emil and his group, currently consisting of Marta, the brown haired lass, Regal, the blue-haired Duke and owner of the Lezereno Company, and Sheena, Mizuho's klutzy assassin and summoner. A dark dog spirit, Centurion Tenebrae, was with them as well, and he was the Centurion of Darkness. The group was currently on a quest to awaken the Lord of all Monsters, and former Guardian of the Giant Kharlan Tree, Ratatosk.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will if you don't move, young lady…" The purple-haired man, Decus, spoke to the researcher, but she was explaining how the path ahead was quite dangerous, though he refused to hear it. Emil wanted answers on who he really is, if he was a boy named Aster, or if he really was Emil, so this researcher had to live.

"Decus!" He cried out, rushing up behind him, his hand on the hilt of his sword in case he needed it. The man turned his head to look at the boy who had interfered a few times before, and didn't expect him to interfere again.

"It's you again, but I know that as you are now, you can't beat me…" He spoke, or rather, that was the point he was getting at, since he said more. His iron maiden opened up, and Decus reached for the sword he uses which was within it. Emil drew his sword, just in time to block the swipes that Decus was giving him. "Hahahah! Without Ratatosk, you're just another punk kid…" He taunted, and Emil knew he was partially right.

Everyone else wanted to help, but Emil was speaking to the other self, the one who was always prepared for battle. "Help me… I need you, my other me…" He spoke within his mind, and it wasn't long before he received a response.

"**Make me do your dirty work… You always have to call on me when you can't do things yourself…**" The voice spoke, and Emil's closed eyes slowly opened. His expression had completely changed from a timid young lad, to an intense fighter's face. And his eyes, no longer the innocent green that they were before, but now at an intense crimson that showed anger.

"Gate to the dark abyss, open!" He commanded, opening up his right hand just after sheathing his sword, after Decus was exhausted from swinging his blade. But before Decus could get in a blow, he and the researcher were pulled into the portal that opened behind them. Once they were out of sight, "Emil" realized something wasn't right, when his black scarf began to flutter toward it. "What… impossible!" He exclaimed, and before he could close it, he was being pulled by the gate's gravitational pull.

"Emil!" Marta cried out, and wanted to help him, but Regal restrained her from being consumed by the portal's pull as well, as Emil was left fighting against the gravitational pull of the portal.

"This is absurd; it is impossible for the user in possession of Lord Ratatosk's powers to be affected by the ability as well!" The dark dog-like creature, Tenebrae explained, and before everyone realized it, Emil was dragged into the portal, holding his hand out before eventually closing up with him consumed by it.

"EMIL!" Marta cried out, tears welling up in her eyes when the one who she had loved was gone before her. Though he was complicated to figure out, she still loved him, whether he was in "Ratatosk Mode" or as himself. She had broken out of Regal's restrain, and went over to where the portal once stood, falling onto her knees. She was crying her heart out, because she swore to herself that she wouldn't love another.

"Tenebrae, do you know where that portal took Emil?" Sheena asked the Centurion, but he couldn't give a straightforward answer.

"The portal that Emil opened up sends whoever is in possession of a Centurion's Core back to their respective area. But as for Emil himself, he could've been taken anywhere, since Ratatosk has the power to send anyone, including those serving him, to any point in time and any dimension he desired. So for our hope, Emil has to either be here where the Centurion's Core is, or the Earth shrine, since we haven't obtained Solum or…" Tenebrae exclaimed, but Marta was more interested in finding Emil at the moment than any Centurion Cores.

"Let's hope he's up ahead…" She spoke, and Regal and Sheena agreed, and they walked by her, with Tenebrae following, but Marta was held back. "Oh Emil, please be safe…" She prayed, before rushing to catch up with them, hoping her love would be just ahead…

~Meanwhile, in the dimension of Veldime…~

"So you're sure that this summon is going to work, right?" The red-haired battle maniac spoke, his eyes looking as though he wasn't quite convinced. Adell was this young man's name, and he was a Demon hunter who has yet to lose a fight with anyone. Standing in front of him was a purple haired, three eyed demon, who was his mother.

"Stop complaining, I'm sure that this summon should be able to call the demon you're looking for. You better be thankful that this summon is far simpler than what we had to do last time…" She exclaimed, looking at the blonde-haired woman several feet from Adell, who wasn't at all impressed with being here. "Hopefully you'll get the result you're looking for, which is Overlord Zenon, right?" She added, and Adell gave a sigh.

"Fine, but if it fails, I'm not coming to you to attempt to summon him again, okay? I'm tired of looking around for materials required for summoning, and be glad that this summon doesn't require life to work… It would only be easier if I go around looking for him, rather than summoning materials that may or may not summon him…" Adell sighed out, and the blonde-haired woman who was wearing an extravagant dress for any demon, just "Humphed!" in the background. This demon was Rozalin, and she was this Overlord Zenon's only daughter, or so she proclaimed.

"Alright, well on with the summoning… Be sure you're ready Adell…" She spoke, pulling a summoning flute from her side, as Adell got into a fighter's stance. Adell's mother placed her lips against the flute, and began to play, lights starting to form around her, and the pot that was only a few feet away. She played the flute for a while, and eventually, she had to complete the spell.

"By the power invested by me, and in the name of Adell, I hereby summon the strongest warrior in the world!" She cried out, putting the flute aside, and the summoning pot before her began to glow brighter. Adell hoped that this summon worked, and Rozalin was just as eager to see what would come out, hoping it would be her father. But, something did happen, a blond-haired figure flew out of the pot, and high into the sky, right towards the sun.

Because it was towards the sun, Adell, Rozaline, and everyone else was blinded, so they couldn't see the figure perfectly. "Is it him- Oof!" Adell spoke, before the figure landed right on top of him. The character seen before them had blond hair, like Rozalin's, and he wore dark clothing, so it was questionable that he may have been related to Rozalin. However, he seemed too young to be Zenon, and Adell's mom knew it.

"Awww, what went wrong this time…?" She asked, looking a little disappointed, as Adell pushed the lad off of him, and moved over to the side to get a better look.

Like he expected, the summon had failed, and he sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have relied on you, mom… Now instead of Zenon, I got a human here who has some very bad luck." He explained, rolling his eyes, though the boy didn't stir for a while. His clothes were definitely different, as if screaming out that he was an overlord, but this lad was the boy who was consumed by his own portal, Emil Castagnier.

It wasn't long before he began to get up with a groan, and his mom sensed that the boy was indeed human, but he was by far different than a normal human, or Adell. Emil opened his eyes and looked around, not even paying attention to his surroundings and who was there. Emil was back to his normal self, since the other him didn't want to be the one who was to hurt later.

With a silent groan, Emil had had managed to get to his feet, looking around at the village which was known to Adell as Holt Village, with everyone looking at him. "Ohhh, my head…" He groaned out, and turned around to face the red-head, who had an eyebrow raised. Emil was shocked to see the redhead, almost seeing another from his figure.

But everything that Emil saw wasn't from Aselia, or anywhere that he has been to. "Ummm, do happen to know where I am…?" He asked a bit nervously at the similarly aged young man, and Adell looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Oh, you're in Holt Village in the world of Veldime. Normally, this would be human-populated, but due to a curse from her dad…" He spoke, signaling over to Rozalin momentarily, "Everybody except for me has gained some monster-like traits… But you're human too, and yet you're not affected by Zenon's curse… Why is that?" Adell spoke, looking at the lad. Emil was confused with everything he said, because he never heard of a world called Veldime, or a village by the name of Holt. And that humans had some monster-like traits, Emil was a little off guard.

"What…? Sorry to say this, but I've never heard of such a world called Veldime, or even a village called Holt before… Would you mind explaining to me what is going on here? And is there a way for me to return to my world…?" Emil explained, and it was Adell's turn to be confused, at least when Emil said that he came from another world, more or less.

"Ummm, mom… I think you're summoning skills have gone a bit too far this time… But if you said to summon the strongest warrior in the world, why is it that this warrior is level one…?" Adell asked, and Emil was confused when he brought up the words of "level one".

"Level… one?" Emil asked, having no idea how this world works compared to his own. Adell sighed, before taking the boy by the wrist and dragged him inside, with everybody following behind the Veldime warrior and the newcomer, to get the lad up to speed with what was happening…


	2. Understanding the Netherworld

AN: For the record here, I own absolutely nothing by Namco Bandai games, NIS America, Nippon Ichi, and any other companies I haven't mentioned. That means I do not own any characters mentioned within the story, the plots, and what the characters say except for my own. Aside from that, enjoy my first actual crossover fan fiction…

_**What Went Wrong?**_

**A Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World and Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days fan fiction.**

Chapter 2: Understanding The Netherworld

Emil was sitting at the table within the house, still trying to get used to how he ended up in this strange world. But he was wondering what Sheena, Regal, Tenebrae, and Marta were up to, ever since his other self took control of the situation back in the Temple of Lightning. They were probably worried about him, but he had to rely on his other self in order to get past battles, since he couldn't do things himself. He wasn't the greatest fighter without his other self, and being now a "level one" as Adell called him, he sure sounded rather weak.

Emil was getting to the point where he wanted to get out of this world as soon as possible, since it seemed rather complicated here. "Hey, Emil. So what is your world like; do demons run the place like here…?" the young, pink-haired girl, Hanako, asked. Hanako was Adell's sister. Emil was taken aback when she asked him, and he wasn't used to seeing young girls like her with demon wings.

"Well, no… It's nothing like this; my world was completely populated with humans, elves, half-elves, dwarves, and summon spirits. Monsters roamed the world, of course, but under the guidance of guardians who are like summon spirits, the Centurions…" He spoke, reaching into his pocket, and pulled out three different colored orbs with a different emblem on each one. He had an indigo, red, and green sphere. If Tenebrae had a core form like the ones shown, he would have a deep purple one as well.

"You see, these are the Centurions, believe it or not, Hanako… They keep balance to monsters of the same element when awakened. At least that's what they did in my world, but… here, they probably have no use…" He spoke, taking the orbs back and placed them in the pouch. "I was on a journey in my world to awaken the Lord of all Monsters, Ratatosk. A friend who did not come here with me is embedded with a jewel on her forehead which is his core, and it cannot be removed unless all the Centurions are awakened. But without these three, and myself present, she's probably unable to make it to finish the quest, since others are looking for the core for their own reasons.

"So I don't know what I have to do to get out of here and back to my world, but I hope that I can travel with your older brother in order to find some answers… How to get out of here, get the hang of how this world works, and maybe even help out if I can, but as I am, I doubt I'll be of much help." He spoke, and he was trying to talk to his other self, but they didn't really respond too much.

The most that Emil got was, "**If you need my help, you're going to have to wait. I want you to find out the solutions to your problems yourself, instead of having to rely solely on me…**" Emil was about to sigh, before to door to one of the rooms opened up, and Adell and Rozalin approached, but the two seemed to distance one another.

Hanako knew that Emil would be able to explain things further than he had before, now that he knows who everybody was, so she went to bug her other brother, Taro. Leaving the three warriors alone for a while, Adell was glad that he would be able to talk with the lad who had landed on him earlier.

But instead of Adell speaking, Rozalin was the one to speak, in an elegant voice, "Well, we don't know what else to do with you, except to try and get you back to where you belong. And since you have a sword and all, you must be capable of fighting in a way, right?" Emil nodded his head a little, before Rozalin returned to speaking, "Very well, we'll let you travel with us, in hopes that you'll find your way home eventually. You have friends who are waiting for your return, no doubt, and I cannot just idly stand back and watch them suffer…" Emil was listening to her, and he was amazed that, out of all the people he could imagine, a demon was telling him this.

"For a demon, you're not as bad as I figured… I'm sorry if I had judged you so wrongly before…" Emil spoke, remembering her reaction when he had almost swung his sword at her when he realized she was a demon. "It's a bad habit from where I come from, you see, demons are bred to be devious and diabolic, or so one of my friends explained to me, since I never saw one first hand. But after seeing a demon from another world, I'm starting to wonder what your connection is with the demons in my world." He explained, but since neither Rozalin or Adell from his world, they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Who knows; we might be close, or we could not be the same species at all, it can be a complete mystery… But moving along, Adell, I trust you have nothing against this lad fighting with us…" She spoke, turning to face the demon hunter,, who just shrugged.

"Well, he's from another world, after all, so for all we know, his fighting style could be way different than how we fight… You've heard of the level-system, haven't you…?" Adell spoke, looking at Emil when he asked that question.

"Well, no, not really… I don't think I'll understand with words, so is there perhaps a way you can demonstrate it physically…?" Emil asked, since he had never exactly gone through the level-system.

"Huh, alright; then come with me…" Adell spoke, and Emil stood up and placed his sword, which was no longer the sword he had back in his world, behind him like it was before. Somehow his old sword got lost through the portal to this world, and he was now given the lowest-ranked sword, the Lazy Sword as it was called. Emil didn't understand why it was called that, since it didn't seem at all that lazy.

Emil followed Adell to the dimension guide, and Adell asked Friday to take them to an area named, "Emil's Tutorial." Emil thought to himself, '_There's a world based on my instructions…?_' Without too much warning, Emil saw himself at a crossroad, Adell a few steps ahead of him.

"Okay then, the level system… You see Emil, everyone, and every living thing has some kind of level to them. As you already know, you're level one, which is the very start of any fighter, and as such, in order to survive longer, you have to become stronger by "leveling up." Now, who are your tutorial opponents… Oh, those penguins will do…" Adell explained, seeing three penguin-like creatures several feet away from them, with pegged legs and demon wings, and penny purses.

Emil stepped back a little when they approached, a little uneasy about fighting them. It was then one spoke, "We're sorry about this, dood. But you're going to fight against us yourself. We're under-equipped, and we're level ones too, dood, so we should be easy… But we won't hold back, dood!" It then drew two blade-like weapons, and Emil was shocked.

"Wha- now!" He spoke, and Adell was there to assure him.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you about the basics of moving and executing actions." He spoke, and with that, Emil and Adell disappeared magically, and were now in some strange place.

"Okay, so Emil, this is a tutorial, so what happens here won't occur, at least until you get to actual fighting. If you die, you'll quickly be resurrected when the actual fighting begins, so just relax, okay?" Adell spoke, trying to assure the similarly aged lad. When Emil nodded, Adell continued, "So, what we're in now is the Base Panel, and this is where you make the first set of movements and actions at the start of a battle. So to start, I'll have you sent out, so you can get a grasp on fighting here to start." He spoke, and without warning, Adell grabbed Emil with both hands and tossed him towards the one hole, where Emil appeared on the other end.

Adell was just below him on the panel, and continued, "Okay, so now that you're out, you're able to move freely and attack opponents should they be in range. Anyways, once you're your out, you're able to see your stats. Of course they're low, but it's because of your low level, and you should be caught up at the end of the battle, since I'm only level four, oddly. Anyways, take your move, and… since your MV is 5, you should move beside the first one ahead of you."

Emil, sort of understanding, saw the area was in square tiles, and since it was five, he moved the five spaces Adell suggested he should move. Once beside the penguin, Emil nodded, and asked, "Okay, I'm here, what should I do now…?" He would have his other self take control, but now it was Adell who was telling him what he should do instead.

"Okay, since you don't know, there's something under your movement option in the menu when you're selected. It should be "Attack", and attacking normally is basic for anyone, and should be a good start for you. So go ahead and attack the penguin…" Adell explained, but before Emil could put in the command, the creature seemed to look upset.

"I'm not just a penguin, dood… I'm what demons would call a "Prinny", which is really a dead human who sinned, and they become reincarnated into one, dood…" the creature spoke, before assuming it's position, it's side towards Emil. Emil had a speech bubble appear above his head, which had a sweat drop move down on it. '_Stuff like that happened in my world too…_' He thought, before deciding to attack the Prinny.

He took the sword with both hands, unlike his normal fighting style, and brought the Lazy Sword down onto them, and a number appeared before them, and something said that the blow was critical.

"Wow, that was lucky, Emil; you managed to land a critical blow onto the Prinny, and as you can tell, you defeated it…" Adell spoke, and when Emil looked, he saw that the Prinny had disappeared, showing that it was indeed defeated. It was his first kill as he was without having his other self fight for him, and he sort of smiled, but he had to kill two others.

"Okay Emil, you're not done yet; and from defeating the Prinny, you have received quite a bit of experience, but not enough to level up. But by the time this is over, you should be able to level-up twice. And with you're counter chance is fair enough to counter once at least, you should be able to deal enough damage to mortally wound one, and be able to finish it next turn. But since your actions have been done, you have to end your turn now, so go into the other menu, and select, "End Turn."" Adell explained, and Emil nodded, looking for the menu for a moment, and selected the option.

All this was new to Emil, and when the Prinnies approached him, only one was able to get in close enough to attack. The Prinny drew the two, blade-like weapons, and with a "Dood!" come from them, slashed at Emil a few times, dealing a bit of damage, but nowhere near enough to half-kill him.

Emil's eyes seemed to spark a little, and he swung the sword at this Prinny, dealing a set damage, but not enough to one-hit it. Since the Prinnies weren't too great at countering, the one couldn't counter the attack, so their turn had ended. Emil watched as his turn came around, and he moved to the far side of the wounded Prinny, away from the last one. He used the attack option, and selected execute, and once so, he brought his blade down, and finished them.

They disappeared, and Emil felt himself become just slightly stronger, and he couldn't help but leap into the air, as something appeared before him. But Emil had an idea that whatever occurred was what "leveling up" was considered as in this world. And something else happened as well; Emil had learned his first sword ability, which was the simple "Blade Rush", ideal for any swordsman.

"Okay Emil, you have just learned your first sword ability, "Blade Rush", which is the base for most swordsmen in this world. The Prinny is still relatively far away from you, so on your next turn, you should use your newly acquired ability; who knows, perhaps with your level-up, and your power-up from your weapon mastery, you might be able to kill it in one hit." Adell explained, and Emil nodded, ending his turn.

The Prinny moved when its turn came, but since it was the furthest back, it didn't reach him that turn either, but was two spaces away from him. Emil sighed when his turn arrived again, and because he wanted to know how far "Blade Rush" reached, he began searching for "Blade Rush", eventually finding it under the "Special" action. Once he selected it, he could only attack through three spaces ahead of him, before stopping on the yellow panel, or so he guessed. The Prinny was two spaced away from him, one in front of him, and one from the side.

Emil decided to move, taking up a position at its side, aligning himself up for a Blade Rush, making blink a few times. After he selected the ability and aimed it at it, he selected the "execute" option, and with that, he didn't know why, but he twirled his sword a few times, and momentarily set it on his shoulder. Without much warning, he lunged forward, his blade cleaving through the Prinny and killing it in one hit, before he leapt back to his space. Emil smiled since he had defeated the Prinnies, and had leveled up twice from that fight, making him close to even with Adell, but not quite.

When the battle ended, Adell had stepped out of the panel along with Rozalin, and both had approached Emil, though the two kept their distance from one another. Adell didn't seem too impressed with completing the tutorial, but he was impressed at how quickly it was done, and how well he understood.

"Emil, it takes a while for people to grasp our fighting styles, but you learn rather quickly, even if you've never been here before." Adell spoke, a hint of a smile appearing on his lips, while Rozalin stood there for a moment, looking back and forth between the two.

"Quite so indeed; had somebody taught you how to fight before must've been really well trained him, or herself. Regardless, I'm curious to know what personable techniques that you'll learn over time, Emil. But… I feel that something about you isn't exactly… well, normal…" Rozalin explained, because since she was a demon, she sensed a dark presence within him, which wasn't human, nor demonic.

Emil sensed his other self began to stir for once, and eventually, consumed him without warning. Closing his eyes momentarily, only to have them open again with the intense, crimson glare, he looked at Rozalin. "What's your point…? In my world, I was complex as well, but no one seemed to really care. However, when I show up in a world such as… this, a demon woman suggests something's wrong with me. Clearly, something must be wrong with the people here." Emil spoke, his voice no longer the weak, timid half that the two were exactly used to. It took both of them by surprise, but only Rozalin seemed to notice the change in him.

"So, you have a split personality that can be quite touchy with what we say, with one being kind and timid, while the other is rude…" Rozalin spoke, looking as though she was just a little ticked. "Hmph! I was just saying; it's not something for you to be upset about… And you have no right to refer to me as a "demon woman", I am a princess, I'll have you know. Daughter of the one and only Overlord Zenon…" She exclaimed, and Adell just rolled his eyes, he himself taken off guard by Emil's change in behavior.

"That reminds me… Just who the hell is this "Overlord Zenon"? Neither of you gave me a good enough description who the man… err, demon even is or does…" "Emil" spoke, upon hearing Rozalin speak of her father, his eyes never changing from their crimson shade, and Rozalin felt that dark power emit from Emil.

"Huh, I guess you're right, Emil…" Adell spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, from my point of view, and Rozalin, you can stay out of this… Zenon is the "God of all Overlords", since he slain many other demon overlords from other worlds. It's said his power is unmatched, but I need to fight him and defeat him, in order to have my family removed of the curse he placed on them, as well as the once humans of Veldime." Adell explained, summing it up rather simply, but "Emil" didn't seem very fazed.

""God of all Overlords", huh…? Sounds like a challenge I want to partake in. Perhaps defeating this Zenon may return me to my world as well, and the sooner it happens, the sooner I leave…" "Emil" spoke, looking at Adell at first, before turning to face Rozalin. "Since you're his daughter, you must know where he is, right…? The sooner you want me gone, the sooner you should tell us…" "Emil" demanded, since it wasn't really asking if he wanted to get things to happen quickly.

Rozalin, however, had other ideas, and exclaimed, "With that attitude, you won't be getting any further than here, because I'm not going to say anything to insensitive jerks like you…!" She turned around with her back towards Emil, and the infuriated young man was almost to the point where he just wanted to slap her. But it was when the normal Emil regained control, causing Emil to fall to his knees momentarily while grasping his head.

"Gah…! Stop it; don't harm people who… might have information; it'll only make things worse…" Emil spoke out, back to his timid voice, while Adell was quickly there to attempt to help him. The other, rude Emil had hidden himself again for a moment, and now it was back to the timid Emil.

But because there was something up with him remembering what happens between his other self taking over, and himself, he never was really there to experience things. "Huh…? Did I… did I do something wrong…? I'm sorry if I did anything, Miss Rozalin…" Emil asked, apologizing in case his other side did do something wrong, and this again took the both off guard when he returned to normal.

"Ummm… is something wrong with you…? You didn't do anything to her, at least… not yet… You were about to, but suddenly, not…" Adell spoke, explaining it rather simply. Rozalin had turned around, and she noticed that Emil's eyes were back to their timid green, and knew that it was probably chance that occurred, but it showed that there was another Emil inside him, and he wasn't too kind as this one. For starters, this one had called her by her formal name; well, close to it, anyways, and second was that he apologized, even if he didn't exactly do anything.

"I definitely do sense another presence within you, Emil, but he… is far more different than you. I don't know… what was the name of the "Lord of All Monsters" you were trying to awaken in your world…?" Rozalin asked, having the name forgotten momentarily.

"He is Ratatosk, a rumored summon spirit and controller of the Centurions. Each Centurion, in my world, controlled eight different types of elemental monsters. The three I have on me right now are Ignis, Galcies, and Ventus, each consisting of the elements, in this order; fire, ice, and wind. And now that I think I have the basics of combat here, I'd like to know one question, what elements are available in this world, and what of magic? Who all can learn it here…?" Emil explained, asking the last question on purpose, knowing that his world was limited to only half-elves and elves capable of using magic.

Adell looked at him questioningly, as if showing that his question didn't make any sense. "What are you talking about; didn't you know how to use magic where you came from…?" Adell asked, and Emil just shook his head, and looked down. "Well, if you didn't then, then it is possible you could learn it here; after all, everyone, except me, of course… are demons, and even if I wanted to, I could learn magic. But I find it to be quite disadvantageous, since I only fight fair, with my fists. Anybody could use any weapon here, so though you were fixed with using a sword where you were, you can learn of any weapon you desire here Of course, monsters don't get the same type of weapons we do, but they still get "monster-specific" weapons…" Adell explained, and Emil decided to take notes, and out of nowhere, he pulled out a notepad and pen, and it took him a moment to realize it.

'_Wait… I didn't have those on me before…This world is quite strange; Regal, Sheena, Zelos, Genis, Raine, Colette, and Marta back home would never believe me even if I was telling the truth… But, to be able to use magic, and any available human-specific weapons… It's like a dream come true, since I've always wanted to try other weapons, and wanted to know what casting actual magic is like…_' Emil thought to himself, writing everything down as Adell explained him how he could learn magic and abilities as long as characters were his apprentices.

"Umm, alright, but… Adell, was it…?" Emil asked, forgetting Adell's name momentarily, and saw him nod, and Emil sighed to himself that he didn't screw things up. "Okay, but ummm… What other characters are there, and how do you recruit them on your team…?" Emil asked, and Adell had almost forgotten, and realized that the Dark Assembly was opening soon.

"Well, I heard that you can "create" characters at a court-like area called the "Dark Assembly". You can create a vast array of humanoids and monsters, but… I think they'll be open soon, so it's better to just experience it for yourself instead of me having to explain it, right?" Adell explained, and Emil nodded, putting his notepad away in his pouch, even though it didn't initially started off with it. That was when Adell began to walk towards home, and when Emil was about to follow him, Rozalin took his arm.

"I find that you'll be of some use Emil, and you seem like the one who I can trust…" She whispered in his ear, taking hold of her pistol in one hand, in case Emil attempted to say anything. "You see, Adell intends to take the life of my father, who I think is really a good man… I do not wish for that to happen, so I think that Adell has to be… exterminated at some point in time…" She explained to him in a whisper, bringing the hammer back on her gun, and since Emil came from a place where guns didn't exist, he had no idea what she meant. "But if you should take his side… just another person to enjoy killing, I suppose…" She finished, pointing her gun at the back of his head, and hearing a ruckus in the bush, she turned and let out a shot.

Whatever was moving had stopped, and Emil was amazed at what that little pea-shooter could do. Adell had turned back to face the two, but Rozalin quickly put her gun to her side, and said, "I heard a noise in the bush over there, so I let out a shot in case it was something we didn't wish to fight… Emil is a bit wounded, after all…" She hurried to catch up, and Emil, not wanting to be left behind, followed close behind, not paying any head to the gasps of pain from the bush…


	3. The Dark Assembly

AN: For the record here, I own absolutely nothing by Namco Bandai games, NIS America, Nippon Ichi, and any other companies I haven't mentioned. That means I do not own any characters mentioned within the story, the plots, and what the characters say except for my own. Aside from that, enjoy my first actual crossover fan fiction…

_**What Went Wrong?**_

**A Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World and Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days fan fiction.**

Chapter 3: _The Dark Assembly_

Once back in Veldime, Emil was treated for his wounds by the healer of the town, who was really a fallen angel. He didn't understand the way this world worked in some ways, but he got the gist of fighting, anyways, even without his other self. And the fact he could use any weapon and could learn magic if he desired; everything was just so new to him. The battle system might've been a little awkward, but still, it was rather… "interesting", he supposed.

It wasn't too long before Adell had walked up to him, and had his right fist collide with his left hand. "Well, I got the information, and the Dark Assembly is open. So far, Rozalin and I have made apprentices of our own, and since you're rather useful, you should have a peon of your own…" Adell explained, and Emil nodded a little. Adell then pointed towards the magic swordswoman, and said, "She will take you to the dark court; all you have to do is ask… Rozalin and I will have a chat with my mom, so I'll be at home if you need me…" He spoke, and pressed on.

Emil watched as Rozalin gave him a bit of a glare, and a slight smirk, before slowly following behind Adell. '_What should I do…? Should I tell Adell what Miss Rozalin is planning, or… should I just remain quiet, and keep my life…?_' Emil thought to himself, as he walked in the direction of the woman. She seemed to be talking with somebody on her cell phone at the moment, so Adell remained silent, until she hung up. Adell had explained to him what a cell phone was, so he knew to remain quiet when someone was chatting.

"Sorry about that; boyfriend… Anyways, would you like to use the Dark Assembly?" She spoke, and Emil simply nodded, and she understood. In a quick movement of her arms, Emil found himself at the gate of a large court. His eyes were wide, and very slowly, he took notice of the counter by the front of the gate. He slowly began to approach the counter, and once he arrived, he didn't see anyone behind it. He saw the service bell, and he didn't have to press it before the ground began to quake slightly. It was then his eyes went wide, when what seemed to be a wood golem came into view, but through their eyes, they seemed bored.

They took notice of him, and Emil couldn't tell if they were male or female, even though he could've picked out genders of the monsters in his group before. "I'm sorry for the scare; I do only work part-time as the counter-person… Anyways, check off the box on this form of what you're doing; you currently have 3 mana, so basically, you can only create a character for now…" They explained, and Emil took the form from the Golem, and taking his pen, he checked off the box that was next to, "Create a Character".

The golem took the form back, and with a press of a button, the smaller gate opened up, when it said, "Then press on…" It then sat in one of the larger chairs made for it, before Emil looked at the door. He stepped forwards, and walked through it, but after taking a step from within, the gate closed.

Emil gulped as he moved forwards a little, but he stopped when his lower body seemed to stop because of something. It was then the lights came on, and he found out a balcony was keeping him up, and when he looked down, he saw a line-up of what seems like humanoid and some monster manikins. Emil assumed it was a self-choosing character thing, so he went through the characters, but one person had his attention. A book explaining what each character was like was before him, and according to the book, it explained that the character he was interested in was a thief.

They seemed to be skilled in archery and marksmanship (use of guns), and he was interested in having a ranged ally with him. He looked around, and eventually found a button with a thief above it, and pressed it. It was then whatever was holding him up had disappeared, and he was falling down a chute, like in the Temple of Lightning. It wasn't long before he was out and had landed on his feet, landing in front of a lifeless manikin of a thief.

It was then a form came before him, telling him that he has to remove 5 stat points from his thief to be. "A-alright…" He spoke, keeping his pen out, and began to reduce the stats; she needed speed, hit and attack, for she was using a bow. She actually didn't need intelligence anyways, so he just took five points off her base intelligence. It was then something asked him if he was sure of his decision, and he nodded.

As if by sheer chance, a Prinny walked by with some kind of flame in its hands, and then pressed it against the thief's stomach. It then went inside the female's body, and the Prinny went behind and began to do some adjusting. Emil then watched as the thief came to life, her eyes opening. "Do you have a name in mind for her, dood?" The Prinny asked him, and Emil was caught off guard a little. He pondered for a moment, and a few names came to mind, but only two seemed to come to him.

"I suppose… I'll call her Martel…" Emil spoke, and with a few minor tweaks, the Prinny stepped away, and went back to do whatever it was doing before it came here. Emil watched it walked away, having his back turned to the newly created thief. However, that move left him open, and he didn't notice the thief sneak up on him, and as well as jumping on his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The moment his body hit the ground, Emil was considering on renaming her to Marta, since she acted a lot like Marta. But Martel was his decision, and he didn't want to be mean to her or anything. While he thought about it on the ground, he felt her cheek rubbing up against the back of his head, into his hair. "**Nope… worse than Marta… Marta was never this clingy…**" his other self spoke to him mentally, and Emil couldn't help but agree with him for once.

After a bit of a grunt coming from Emil, as if it had a connection to her actions, she quickly hopped off of him, and looked at him as he himself got up. "Hehe, sorry about that, master… But I was just showing my thanks for making me…" She spoke, and Emil blushed when she had referred to him as "master", something completely new to him.

"**Oh…? One who thinks so highly of you…? Haha… this should be interesting and entertaining…**" The other Emil spoke within the lad, while the timid Emil just scratched the back of his head, wondering if it was because of her decreased intelligence. Emil didn't wish to have her refer to him as "master" all the time, just by his name; there shouldn't be anything harmful there.

"Ummm, Martel… I would rather if you just call me by my name, which is Emil, oka- Whoa!" Emil was shocked when he said it that she had tackled him again, this time having his back pressed against the floor, and the very clingy/hyper thief, Martel, on top of him, smiling cheerfully. Her tail just lightly waved a little, while he thought he noticed one of her ears twitch just under that cap of hers on her head.

"Okay then, Master Emil…! 3 I'll teach you what you need to know in combat abilities… and romance too if possible…" Martel spoke, giggling slightly afterwards, while Emil seemed to mentally faint, his eyes in dazed swirls. Inside him, his other self was, for once, laughing at both Emil's fortune and misfortune. Fortune that he had another friend, his first in this world, and misfortune that she ended up to be worse than Marta; being super clingy and her praising him a lot.

Emil sighed a bit as he eventually pushed her similar-in-size body off of his, and then he got up, with her clinging onto his arm. '_Marta is going to be mad at me if she should find out that there's another girl that has a serious interest in me…_' Emil thought to himself, and just hoped that when he left, that she wouldn't follow after him or something, yet he had his doubts. If she was this clingy, then no doubt that she would find a way to remain with him as much as possible.

'_Then again, while I'm here, I suppose that Marta has nothing against me doing as I want for a moment, even if I do miss her just a little._' Emil added, and he sort of gave a smile, knowing it wouldn't hurt her if she didn't know about it. Tenebrae would more than likely be unable to pick up his location anyways, since he was in another dimension and world after all. And if Ratatosk's powers did send him here, than only Ratatosk himself can send Marta and everyone else here as well.

"So, anyways… How do we get out of here, Martel…?" Emil asked the thief still clinging, and nuzzling, against him, and watched as she looked up at him, and smiled. She released him for a moment, and began to move quite quickly towards the way out, and Emil had to run to keep up with her. Thieves were fast as the book explained to him, so it would be considerably difficult to keep up with one unless you were one as well. But Martel stopped to wait for him if she got a little too far ahead, fiddling with her goggles once in a while each time she stopped for her master.

It wasn't long before Emil found himself at the large gates once more, and there was another person on duty at the counter. It looked like a bit like Marta, the way their hair was put up, but of course, they were ribbons that held her hair up like that instead of fake flowers. Martel seemed to recognize the woman even though she had just been created, and right away, she seemed to head over to the counter.

"Legendary Senator Venus! I didn't expect you to be on gate duty, nya!" The thief spoke out, leaning against the counter with her rear in the air, and Emil blushed when he saw what he thought to be her panties, easily looking away a little. '_Is she doing that on purpose…?_' He thought momentarily, before his inner self growled.

'**They're just incredibly short shorts… Besides, you should enjoy the view while it lasts; Marta's not here, so it's not like she'll hurt you even if you're septillions of miles away from her…**' His other self explained in his mind, forcing Emil to sigh, as the woman known as Venus was talking with Martel, and Emil looked away when Venus looked at him. He was shy, of course, but it wasn't long before Martel dashed over, grabbed his arm, and dragged him over to the counter against his will.

"Master Emil, come meet Venus, a Legendary Senator at the Dark Assembly, nya! She can either help with voting for any bills we have, or can be a major nuisance." The hyper Martel spoke, Emil rolling his eyes as he was eventually set in front of the counter. Martel had her hand wrapped around under Emil's armpits, causing Emil to become a little flustered.

"So it would seem you got the very clingy soul set inside her… I warned those Prinnies not to do that, now they have to be punished. But regardless, not all clingy persons are that bad; sometimes they can be of great use, and would happily take a hit for their master if it was what they desire. I can tell that you had a similar situation before… So tell me, would the person who was clingy to you before take a hit for you if you wanted them to?" Venus asked, and Emil's blush remained, being around two girls at once, both being kind to him, though one was a bit of a nuisance by clinging onto him.

"Well, not exactly… If she didn't have a jewel on her that controlled her life, and would kill her if damaged or removed, she probably would've. However… I was the one who took the blows before, I suppose…" Emil explained, with Martel nuzzling her cheek into his back, his inner self still laughing a bit. "O-of course, part of the reason why is because she and I were friends and only friends… She was actually, believe it or not, my first friend I had from where I came from. By mere coincidence, I think it was luck that Martel would end up being my first clingy friend in Veldime…" He explained, and then he began to think about how Marta was his first friend in Aselia, and she was rather clingy, and now Martel, his first friend from Veldime, was also rather clingy. Apparently, he sure does have great luck making clingy friends.

"I think I can understand what you're going through, a bit… Actually, to be honest, if I wasn't a senator, I would want to cling onto you too, but I can't because I am. Well, if you thought about it, Emil, you are rather good-looking, even if you're dressed like… actually, you look as though you're dressed like an Overlord. Of course, since you're a low level, you can't be one; not easily, anyways, and you being a pure human like Adell, certainly it's impossible for a human to become an Overlord, since the position is only for demons." Venus explained, and Emil looked at his clothes, the same clothes that resemble that he's a Knight of Ratatosk, as Tenebrae explained.

"Anyways, point is, you're an attractive young man, Emil, and no doubt that at least a few girls would enjoy to be around you, like your friend from before, and Martel now. I don't know how you came up with a beautiful name, but it makes me a bit jealous, to be honest. Anyways, if your business here is done, than proceed through the gates, and all you have to focus is returning to the village you came from in this realm." Venus explained, pressing a button and the large gates open up, and Martel dashed ahead, being the curious thief as she was. Emil followed behind the curious thief, and once they were at where he began, Martel clinged onto him, and Emil began to focus on returning to Holt Village.

When his hair moved in a breeze, Emil opened his eyes and found himself a little ways from the magic swordswoman, who was back on her cell phone. Emil gave a bit of a sigh, but realized that Martel was nowhere in sight. "Martel, this is no joke; come out from hiding and- Oof!" Emil began, before Martel jumped onto his shoulders, her legs instinctively wrapping around his neck, but not enough to choke him. Her arms wrapped around the top of his head, her hands feeling through his soft, blond hair.

"Master Emil, I'm here, nya! Don't worry, I won't ever separate myself from you, my wonderful, _**wonderful**_, and kind hearted master for long." Martel spoke in a slight muffled voice, her head pressed against the top of his head, into his hair. "Please carry me like this; all that fast movement made me tired, nya…" She added, yawning a little as her grip tightened on him, making him blush quite a bit, and it was a bit difficult to keep her body up, though then again, he didn't have any problem with it. It was a moment later that he heard soft snores come from Martel, and another bubble with a sweat-drop appeared again as his eyes seemed to narrow. '_She sure does enjoy doing these things to me on purpose, doesn't she…?_' Emil thought to both himself and his other self.

"Emil, it seems you figured out how to make a character… however, why on earth is she… on your shoulders, clinging onto you…?" Emil heard Adell's voice, and it took him a moment to realize that Adell had approached; Rozalin a distance away with her apprentice, which was a female blue mage. Adell's apprentice wasn't anywhere to be seen, so unless Adell asked them to remain back, Emil had no clue where they were. "Makes me wonder why you chose a thief as well, but then again, I only chose one for their ability. After all, I don't really like girls that much…" Adell explained, before his thief slowly peeked out from behind his shoulder, their goggles covering their eyes. "And one thing about her, she is _**very**_ shy, quite unusual for any thief… Perhaps their personality depends on the person who's creating the character…?" The red-head suggested, while Emil attempted to shrug, but with Martel on his shoulders… it was rather difficult.

"Perhaps… but on the way out, I ran into that one senator… Venus, I think was her name…? Well, I was introduced to her by Martel here… And she believes that… well, I might be liked by girls on purpose… Silly, don't you think?" Emil explained, and was about to scratch the back of his head, but remembered that Martel was on him, and if he tried that, he would end up touching her butt. He just hoped that Martel wouldn't sleep for too much longer; his shoulders were about to give in and let the both of them drop. Adell could sense Emil's discomfort, or rather, saw it with his own eyes, and sighed slightly.

"Perhaps, but… it would seem you need some help, so no time to really talk about it… Err… Orlandeau, get out a mattress, or something for her to sleep on…" He spoke, turning to face the fighter which his father had to join the group, and the axe-user just shrugged, going around Adell's house to the back door. Emil just gazed at Adell with a not-so-impressed look, and Adell just gave a sigh. "What, we keep all spare mattresses and stuff in the basement; it'd be impossible to fit, like… 13 people in my house alone… So most likely, we have the newcomers/created characters sleep outside in this village… Of course, the area is surrounded in a shield which prevents outsiders/enemies from approaching, so we should be fine… I think…" Adell explained, and Emil simply sighed, Martel still snoozing on his shoulders.

It wasn't long before Orlandeau returned with not just one, but two mattresses, sensing as though Emil might collapse as well. Adell was a bit impressed, watching as Orlandeau set the mattresses behind Emil after Adell took him to the lawn The moment the mattresses were in place, Emil couldn't stand any longer, and he then collapsed, falling backwards onto the relatively soft mattress. Almost immediately, even with Martel clinging onto his head, Emil fell asleep, and Adell just stood there and watched for a moment, before shrugging.


	4. Who's the Overlord God?

AN: For the record here, I own absolutely nothing by Namco Bandai games, NIS America, Nippon Ichi, and any other companies I haven't mentioned. That means I do not own any characters mentioned within the story, the plots, and what the characters say except for my own. Aside from that, enjoy my first actual crossover fan fiction…

_**What Went Wrong?**_

**A Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World and Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days fan fiction.**

Chapter 4: _Who's the Overlord God!_

It was like that for a couple hours; Adell couldn't go anywhere without everyone ready, and Emil and Martel (though the thief had awoken moments before) were out of it still. Adell understood that it was his first day in this world, so he suppose that he could wait a while before he would go searching for Zenon once again. Martel was still waking up, but she was lying next to Emil anyways, even if he didn't ask it. Night had come and passed, and it was the early hours of the morning, and yet, Emil was still sleeping.

Martel was becoming a bit more impatient compared to everyone else, and as such, she made quite a bold action. "Master Emil, wake up, nya! I'm tired of waiting for you!" She whined, and then, without any warning, she jumped on Emil, almost immediately waking him up, causing him to open his eyes, which were crimson to show his other self was in control.

"W-what the-? Get the hell off of me!" "Emil" spoke, and without much warning, he shoved Marta off of him with a bit more strength compared to his weaker, timid half. Though her back hit one of the stone pillars, Martel seemed to act as if she didn't feel the pain, though it would've looked like her back would've broken.

"Master Emil, you're finally awake!" Martel spoke in a happy, hyper voice, and stood up with a little bit of trouble, but she was able to run over and tackle him again, almost like a level twenty against a level two. "You might act a bit more mean than yesterday, but I still like you. I'll take any blow you give me without a problem…" She added, and that caused "Emil" to have a sweat drop appear in another speech bubble.

'_Serious masochist much…?_' He thought to himself and the still sleeping other half, which eventually did awaken, and took control again. Emil's crimson gaze returned to the timid green like before, and Martel's push eventually had her on top of him, her legs straddling him slightly. Without his other half, basically, Emil was just a weakling that can't take care of himself too well. Emil watched and felt as Martel leaned her head down so it was pressed against his chest, feeling as his heart beat from the inside of his body.

"Mmmm… Master Emil's heartbeat sounds so pretty… it almost makes me…" Martel began, and then she yawned again, and Emil, for once without his other self, was quite ticked.

"Please, just if you're sleepy, don't fall asleep on me…" Emil spoke, in a rather irritated-sounding voice, but it was still his timid self. However, Martel simply looked at him quizzically, as if showing him that wasn't what she intended.

"No, I'm not sleepy, Master Emil…" Martel spoke, and Emil simply blushed as he looked as though he was about to panic, but Martel overlooked it. "It makes me want to get in a fight; your heartbeat makes my blood start to pump quickly, and I'm just psyched for my first fight." The thief spoke, leaping off Emil, performing a back flip, and lifted a fist up in the air. Emil was glad that she had gotten off of him.

Emil slowly stood up, dusted off the clothes that symbolized he was a Knight of Ratatosk, or rather, in this world, it made him appear to be an Overlord. However, since Emil wasn't a demon, he couldn't exactly obtain that title, as Adell told him before; probably something like "First Human Overlord", but nothing else really.

"And Master Emil…" Martel spoke to him, immediately calming down, which had Emil surprised. "If you become an Overlord, I wouldn't mind being your vassal; actually, as of now, I, Martel, will agree to be you vassal!" She spoke, walking up to him, entering his already penetrated personal space but several people. Emil was confused; he had no clue as to what a "vassal" even was, and wondered about it.

"Ummm, Martel… what exactly is a "vassal", and what do they do…?" Emile spoke, quoting the word "vassal" on purpose. Martel looked confused for a moment, but then remembered Adell saying something about him being from another world. Martel had opened her mouth, ready to explain, but it was then that Adell's voice could be heard coming from the house, followed out by his shy thief, Rozalin, and her slightly timid blue-mage.

Adell was rubbing the back of his head, and before his thief, who he named Clara, could give it a massage, Adell lightly pushed her away a few feet, and said his usual, "Keep your distance from me, Clara… I don't really like girls that much…" Clara, being a good peon, apologized and stepped away from Adell, her goggles still covering her eyes. Meanwhile, Adell had taken notice that Emil and Martel were awake now, and he, and everyone else, approached.

"Oh, you two are up and well, it seems… Anyways, I assume the both of you are ready for what's up ahead, right?" Adell spoke to them, and Martel was immediately nodding, whilst Emil was stammering a bit. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Martel… but, ummm… You're not equipped with anything…" Adell spoke rather simply, and Martel knew he was right. "As you are now… you're probably not going to last too long…" He finished, and Emil just blinked.

"Don't worry, I could take care of that…" Emil spoke, and took out his share of the group's earnings back in Aselia. It was a sack of gald, Aselia's currency, however, Emil had yet to realize the currency here only accepted HL (Hell). When Adell saw the money, or what he guessed to be it, he raised an eyebrow.

"Emil, even though that may be worth quite a bit from where you come from… Here, it's not even worth a single HL…" Adell explained, and Emil just seemed to freeze in place, dropping the gald all over the ground. Whether it was from what Adell said or his other self smacking his inner self; he, or Rozalin never knew.

"But if it helps, I'll buy the weapon this time, Emil, since you didn't bother to take your winnings from that Prinny fight yesterday. I had to go back and obtain it since it'd be a waste otherwise…"Adell spoke, this time sighing a bit while slumping a bit, looking to the side. Emil had calmed down, containing the gald that he had dropped, or a majority of it, anyways. Martel, as a thief, took a small handful while Emil wasn't looking, and as such, just giggled to herself. Adell sighed a bit since she didn't seem to be looking, so he decided to just get her a bow, since no matter what he would get would improve her stats regardless.

Adell walked off, leaving Emil and Martel alone again, but for a short while, until when Rozalin and her blue mage approached. Emil still remembered what she had said yesterday, and saw what her gun could do, and it made him nervous, how a piece of machinery could release projectiles and have them move so quickly and lethally. If such a weapon existed in his world, it would probably be utter chaos, with the Vanguard wandering around and whatnot. If used in the wrong hands… Emil shook the thought away, daring not to think of Aselia's fate should such a thing occur. This information would be kept only to himself, until the fight with the Vanguard is over permanently.

But then he began to think, yet he didn't have long before Rozalin and her calm and collect mage had strolled over to them. Though he didn't notice it at first, but Martel was growling, and Emil had soon listened to her, and couldn't help but believe that she disliked other girls who got close to him. Perhaps she didn't wish her "master" to get hurt or anything at all; he didn't know. He did know that if Marta was here, she would kill him for being with Martel, and probably would've refused to have made another guy. Besides, her type of weapon doesn't appear to exist here either, so she wouldn't necessarily participate in battle unless she uses another weapon.

Martel, brave as she was to growl at Rozalin for approaching, she could do nothing to fight the demon princess because she had no combat experience yet. Besides, they weren't anywhere close to a battle ground anyways, so it wasn't like they would fight there anyways. Emil feared that they would end up fighting when they did get to the field, yet he couldn't blame her for some reason. Marta might've done the same anyways.

"Very protective and would give their life for their master, yet wouldn't think of their own life even before their master's… Standard customs for vassals of any rate, but fortunately, I do not accept vassals, but mere servants who will defend themselves as well. No matter, I see her as hardly an obstacle in my path to my goal…" Rozalin spoke, and even so, Emil did not understand what she was talking about. He did learn a bit on what a vassal was, but not enough to know for certain. He did know that Martel considers herself as that, and in a sense, he couldn't change her mind even if he could. His other self, though, wouldn't allow it anyways.

Emil stood there for a while, thinking about what could be ahead of them. He didn't even know where they were going in the first place; all he knew was that he was being dragged along with them. He certainly proved himself in battle yesterday, even though that was just him normally. He wondered if his other self knew how to fight here, and he didn't doubt it so much; without him, he wouldn't be able to fight at all. "**Tch… well, at least I have a servant that would defend us with her life… She may not be the most reliable, but I suppose we have nothing else right now, do we…?**" Emil's other self spoke to him mentally, and Emil felt himself at an internal conflict for control. Unaware to him was that Rozalin could faintly sense the conflict going on within the boy, so she could easily persuade him into helping.

"I see that other half is giving you a headache, Emil… Hmmm… I just wonder if _**that**_ would work to make him unable to take control when you don't want to him. Perhaps that could make it so you can control him as you please… But, I don't know…" Rozalin spoke, beginning something Emil could very well want, and that caught his attention like a deer in headlights.

"What? You know a way that I can control my other self freely without him getting mad at me all the time?" Emil asked, surprised to have heard her say those words, but his other self remained unimpressed.

"No, you don't want it… It will suppress him, but it's quite risky… Besides, you're human, as far as I know, so it may not work as well as you may think… For all you know, it may have the reverse effect where he'll control you freely…" She explained, and Emil, though he heard of the risk, something inside of him still desired to have it.

"I don't care; I want to at least try it, Rozalin… I'll… I'll do anything you ask in order for me to at least get the control over my other self freely…" He told her, showing a determined expression on his face, his hands in fists as he showed her just how much he needed this. Rozalin wasn't facing him, so she gave a slight smirk when she heard that he would do anything for it, even though she was lying.

"Anything, hmmm? Especially when you don't even know what it is I have in mind…?" Rozalin began, but before she could say anything more, Emil's eyes gazed to the side, and saw a bow was tossed in his general direction. He crouched, but remembering that Martel was beside him, the swordsman watched as the shaft of the bow hit Martel directly in the side of her head, causing her to topple over, rubbing the area where she was hit. Soon enough, Adell walked from where the bow came from, sighing a bit; the thief of his still is attempting to hide behind him.

"See what you made me do? I told you to keep your distance, Clara…" Adell told her, and she appeared to be quite nervous.

"I can't help it! I-I'm very n-nervous, y-you know…?" Clara spoke, slumping a little lower behind him. Adell glared at her a little, but soon sighed, giving up.

"Let's just go… We've wasted enough time here." Adell spoke, sounding a little annoyed, and soon walked over to the dimension guide. Emil helped Martel to her feet, her taking the bow in hand, but embraced him, causing Emil to groan softly under his breath. Adell gave the directions to the guide, and soon enough, all of them appeared to be a forest-like environment. Emil was separated from Martel, oddly enough, and wondered where she was.

On a nearby cliff, he saw what appeared to be a blond-haired male with a long, white trench coat and had some odd atmosphere around him, and he had what may have been some sort of zombie, and a large man with a megaphone. Something going on, he wondered, but he saw Adell was talking to Rozalin, and saw a surprised reaction from him. He watched as the red-head quickly turned around and gazed intently at the male, taking a fighting pose.

"Overlord Zenon, I'll defeat you, here and now!" Adell spoke, and Emil sensed a strong sense of hostility from the Demon Hunter. The man up on the cliff looked down at them, appearing to be very confused, and Emil wondered. This humanoid did not appear to be all powerful, but something about him was definitely strange. But the man looked at Emil oddly, taking the Knight of Ratatosk off guard, and heard him talking to the two he was with.

"And _**OVERLORD**_! Here and in public! Now this is **DEFINITELY** what we needed to improve the shots! Now make sure you catch this all, because this is the day that the Dark Hero will be revived to his former glory!" The humanoid spoke excitedly, leaping to the edge of the cliff, and pointed at the group, more specifically, at Emil. "I heard there was an Overlord here… He _**MUST**_ be Zenon! There can be no denying it! His clothes totally scream "Overlord God!" all over! I, Axel, the Dark Hero, will defeat you!" The humanoid said, and Emil was shocked.

"Wait, what!" Emil yelled out, and the next thing he knew, the battle had initiated…

AN: Sorry for the delay, my writing may be a little off, so yeah… I apologize greatly for my absence.


	5. You're Kidding, Right?

AN: For the record here, I own absolutely nothing by Namco Bandai games, NIS America, Nippon Ichi, and any other companies I haven't mentioned. That means I do not own any characters mentioned within the story, the plots, and what the characters say except for my own. Aside from that, enjoy my first actual crossover fan fiction…

_**What Went Wrong?**_

**A Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World and Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days fan fiction.**

Chapter 4: _You're Kidding, Right?_

Emil seriously could not believe what had just happened; seriously, that humanoid, who was said to be Zenon, accused Emil for being Zenon. Seriously, what the hell was going on, he thought to himself; all he knew was that Zenon was the Overlord he had to help defeat in order to leave here and return home. He wondered just how long it would take to get to that point; one thing he knew for certain was that Marta and everyone else was still looking everywhere for him. Despite being in the starting area, Adell tossed him up and through, and he stood at the base. He looked, and he saw the organization; three male warriors like Orlandeau, one of which had a sword and the other two appeared to be fist fighters. He also took notice of two female warriors, wielding spears, a healer with a staff on the cliff, not too far from "Zenon".

Emil thought about how he would go about with this, and deciding to go on a bit of a defensive play, Emil positioned himself a fair two paces away from the fist warrior on the left, lined up with him perfectly. Emil turned to the base panel once again, and watched as Martel immediately walked over behind him, but she appeared to be a bit more serious this time around. He saw her lip the words to him that she intended to make the first attack against this warrior, and Emil would hopefully finish him with a Blade Rush. He nodded as he saw the others take position themselves.

Adell, since he did not know any ranged abilities, positioned himself directly in front of the warrior on the right, with Rozalin a few spaces away from him, having the sword warrior in range of her gun. Clara was positioned close to Adell, ready to give off her shot at the warrior. That just left Orlandeau, but he saw that the mage of Rozalin's stepped out a little, with Orlandeau eventually showing up. What happened next surprised Emil; the mage lifted the warrior, and tossed him a fair distance away, where he then moved close to the sword warrior. Emil allowed everyone else to decide on what actions they were to take, before he saw that Martel was set to go, and Emil set himself up to use Blade Rush.

Since it wasn't just him making the decision, he waited for Adell to make sure everyone was ready, and then he began the action execution. First off was Clara shooting at the fist fighter, dealing a fair amount of damage, before Adell began to deal three significant blows, a Triple Strike more accurately, that knocked the warrior back, but disappeared because he was defeated. Next, Rozalin shot three times at the sword warrior, dealing a fair bit before Orlandeau brought down his axe, nearly finishing the job, but didn't exactly. Next came Martel's bow shot, dealing a bit of damage wile giggling softly in doing so.

Lastly, Emil twirled his sword once, held it on his shoulder like before, and lunged forward relatively quickly, slicing through the warrior. Like the sword warrior, he was not finished, but one good blow would finish him up, that was for sure. Emil saw that there was nothing more that the group could do this turn, so he expected the turn was relatively over, and that was what happened. He then saw that the sword warrior approached Clara, while Emil's fist fighter approached him, with a female warrior out of range, but just barely now. However, he watched as Adell was attacked by the other spear fighter, with hardly any damage done, but the sword warrior nearly killed Clara with a normal sword swipe.

Next thing he knew, Emil felt a fist collide with his stomach, and he immediately felt pain. He knew he could remain standing for a while, but something came up a little unexpectedly. "**You're letting him attack? Here, let me show you how it's done!**" His other self spoke, and he took control of Emil's body.

"You bastard!" the other Emil yelled out, and countered the warrior, finishing the job. The fact that his eyes were red showed that the other, more violent side was in control, and he became just a bit stronger by "leveling up". "**I'll give it a shot for a while… you just stay back, you'll only get in the way and slow down here… The sooner we defeat this "Zenon" the faster we leave… I'm not doing this as a favor…**" The other Emil spoke, and the timid side couldn't help but force to agree with him. If he just let him deal with this fight, the sooner they leave; the sooner they return home to where they belong, though they only just got here. Encountering a battle to leave so soon didn't exactly sound right to Emil, though his other side appeared he just wished to fight, probably.

When the opponent's turn was over, instead of taking Adell's command, he positioned himself a little ways from the female warrior, with Martel positioned a little ways from him like before. Adell decided to go on the offensive and positioned himself beside the female warrior, and Clara moving just behind him yet again. Rozalin repositioned herself to finish up the sword warrior, while Orlandeau moved a little further, just in range for "Zenon" to proceed into range to attack him, get him away from the healer and all. "Emil" allowed Martel to deal the first attack, but he would perform a different attack at a range afterwards. When everyone had their actions set, the execution began, starting with Martel launching an arrow at the woman, and following it, "Emil" twirled his sword a few times.

"Hmph! Demon Fang!" "Emil cried out, his sword swiping along the ground, and a blue shockwave went along the ground and struck the spearwoman, dealing relatively decent damage that finished her off. Emil, the timid side anyways, still wondered about the irony of that ability; he was human, yet it had a demonic sound to it. To perform it was a mystery in itself, but hey, who was he to complain; he was a Knight of Ratatosk, after all. But in this world, demons were by far more common than expected, especially considering that demons were very rare where he was.

Adell attacked his spearwoman normally, but it was a combo, he leaped up and Clara shot from where she stood, with him coming down with his fist down on her, and stood his ground as Clara shot over his shoulder at her, and Rozalin shot the sword warrior once more before he was defeated. The spearwoman appeared to have countered Adell, though with hardly any damage like before, and he quickly countered her, finishing off the front line. All that separated them from victory was "Zenon's" defeat as well as the healer. The turn ended, and "Zenon" made his move, and as did the healer, but split up.

The blond demon approached Orlandeau, while the healer approached "Emil", and it was there that "Zenon" punched Orlandeau, dealing a fairly lethal, but not an instant death, blow. The healer hit Emil with the staff, but it didn't exactly do much to make him worry.

"You fool…" "Emil" spoke, and then countered the blow, with Orlandeau countering "Zenon's", but then "Zenon" recountered the strike, and Orlandeau was defeated. The turn soon came to an end, and they could finish this, hopefully, this turn. Emil didn't hesitate and approached the supposed Overlord God and stood behind him directly; he would use a skill, but he kind of lacked the skill points to do so. Adell stood beside the Overlord, ready to attack immediately, Clara still positioned behind the Demon Hunter, Rozalin a safe distance away, sort of, ready to attack him with all she has. Martel, deciding not to let this "Zenon" fight on, chose to finish off the healer, moving to a location where the blond demon would not reach her when the turn ended, if it happened, but kept the healer in range of an attack.

She was the first to act, launching an arrow at the low defense healer, and finished her off. Martel was barely able to "level up" from that, but soon, the gunners each took their shots at the supposed overlord, dealing relatively low damage, but soon, the mage's ice spell dealt a bit more, which was followed by a combo attack from Adell and Clara once again. Lastly, it was Emil to attack, with him dealing a fairly hard-hitting blow, but did not finish him.

"Tough bastard, aren't ya?" Emil spoke, sounding a little angered, as "Zenon" attacked Adell, countering his strike, and followed it up by an attack on Emil also, both attacks dealing fairly decent damage.

"Heh, takes a bastard to know one! I'll show you just how cunning the Dark Hero can be!" the accused Overlord countered, smirking. Oddly, Adell could not counter, but Emil just didn't want to throw in the towel just yet.

"Just shut up and die!" Emil yelled out, countering the strike, and it was just enough to finish off the Overlord, the battle coming to an end, and Emil received yet another level up. When the spoils and money were collected, Martel, Clara and the mage all disappeared, leaving Rozalin, Adell and Emil all in their place before the battle even began. Just a little ways away in front of them, the blond demon was laying on the ground on his stomach, gravely injured with an arm up in the air.

"So much for being so cunning…" "Emil" spoke, rolling his eyes and turned his back, shrugging a little. "**Well, I'm done… Just go back to as you were, and do whatever… We should be heading back any time now…**" The other side spoke mentally, and the normal Emil took control once more, and found himself looking around, just a smidge confused at what was going on.

"Axel, darling! Sheesh, even if you're a Dark Hero, it doesn't really mean you can just pick fights with Overlords, dammit!" The man with the megaphone cried out, quickly approaching him along with the zombie with what appeared to be some electronic device that Emil did not recognize, but now reverted back to normal, his eyes green to symbolize this, he gazed at them as they carried the demon away. But, something was not right; wasn't there supposed to be something left behind to disappear into to return home? But Adell appeared to be in a position to not really be concerned, in fact, he appeared to have a burden lifted from his shoulders.

"That fight was easier than I thought, but now the people of Veldime should be returning to normal as we speak." Adell spoke, but Rozalin, from Emil's standpoint, appeared to have something in mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say that was my father… Some fool he was to impersonate him, almost had me convinced, until he completely ignored me and accused Emil as Zenon." Rozalin explained, and that was what made the moment silent and quite awkward. Adell was glaring at her, while Emil was looking away, still attempting to grasp the world, but saw that odd bush from the other day right there, the hole caused by the bullet still in it.

"**Wait… That bush was not there before…**" The other Emil spoke, and again, the timid Emil couldn't help but agree with him; this particular bush wasn't like the others. Emil ignored the conversation, and unsheathed his sword, as he quickly approached the bush. "**Somebody has been watching you the whole time!**" Emil's other half exclaimed, and Emil prepped himself to unleash a Demon Fang at the bush, but was halted by Adell.

"Look, just save your energy; its better we head back, and regain our strength. I just don't see how a bush would be used in training, unless your method of training in your world is much broader than here." Adell spoke, and Emil looked at him, but it was then a gunshot rang out, coming from Rozalin at the bush again.

"If that helps clear up your idle curiosity, Emil, then it should surely prove that-" Rozalin began, but her sentence didn't even finish when she was interrupted by a yell of pain, coming from behind the bush.

"Dammit! I hate this world; I just want to be with my Alice!" The voice yelled, and Emil came to a realization on whose it was. Leaping from the bushes was a blue-haired individual with a long ponytail, wearing a white top with black lining, as well as dark pants, and pulled an iron maiden from the bush also. This individual was Decus, who was _**supposed**_ to be back in Aselia, but now he was here?

"First a bad run-in with damn orcs, and got shot twice by two projectiles from this psycho woman! What's worse, I ran into **YOU** here, of all places. Damn you and I curse Ratatosk as well!" Decus yelled out, pointing at Emil once and quickly fled the scene with the iron maiden without a chance for the others to give chase. Well, Emil was about to, but Adell, again, stopped him.

"Look, I don't know who he was, or why he was following us, but I know this may not be the last time we'll see him. He appeared to be a human like you also, but something about him isn't exactly right…" Adell spoke, and Emil, despite knowing that it was Decus who killed his parents, wanted to give chase, but knew Adell was right. He still had plenty of time to leave this world, and as such, had much more to see and learn here. Emil sheathed his sword, and looked to the side.

"Dammit, Decus… First, I can't return home, and now I have an adversary here… What else could go wrong…?" Emil spoke, a little sarcastically, but eventually he was dragged back to Veldime, or rather, was teleported there with thanks from the dimension guide. Now he had another obstacle standing in his way; Decus, the man who holds Solum's core. He remembered something Marta had told him; if one holds onto a core for too long, they would lose their mind and become, literally, insane. Perhaps the core may make him insane enough to be a real challenge, despite what experience he knows here.

Emil still could not believe that he would not get home right away, yet even so, this allows him for new experiences along the way, at least. But if the demon he just fought was not Zenon, then who was the real deal then? So many questions pondered through Emil's head as he thought these things over.

AN: Ick, and yet another shorter than usual chapter… . Oh well, as I said before, I am just getting back into writing chapters, after all. I promise the next chapter will definitely be longer, I just hope I did well enough on this one…


End file.
